<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turn the Tide by Tinywriterfairy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389422">Turn the Tide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinywriterfairy/pseuds/Tinywriterfairy'>Tinywriterfairy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dancer Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, First Meetings, Flirting, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Pirate Captain Na Jaemin, Pirates, Prince Lee Jeno, Royalty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinywriterfairy/pseuds/Tinywriterfairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So. I have this enchanted treasure map that no one’s been able to read. I was told you have some kind of magic sight. I need you to read it for me; you won’t be able to retrieve the treasure on your own, but if you help me I’ll split it with you.”<br/>Jaemin blinked. Had this prince grown up in some kind of fantasy where everyone treated each other fairly? How cute. The dancer leaned against a column behind Jeno, far enough from their table not to be suspicious to anyone else, but close enough he could surely hear them. Jaemin crossed his arms over his chest. “I can’t retrieve it, you say?”<br/>Jeno nodded. “The—I was able to find out this much—the place where this treasure is kept has been locked by my bloodline. I can open it, but you won’t be able to.” He lifted his chin. “So we need each other. I can’t read the map, and you can’t retrieve the treasure. If you help me, I’ll split it with you.”<br/>He really was naive. It shouldn’t have been cute. Jaemin smirked. “I hope you don’t think I’ll just accept whatever terms you have in mind."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>'00 FIC FEST ROUND TWO</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Turn the Tide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt #00161</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaemin strolled through the market. Aeston kept up such a busy trade flow, legal and illegal, that even someone as wanted as he could manage a walk around town every once in a while. He dodged a spill of soiled water from an upstairs window, skipping out of the splash zone before continuing down the street. It wouldn’t do to get anything on his boots—or his white shirt. The summer sun beat down on his head even here, but somehow it was always less intense than on the ship.</p><p>He loved the sea, loved <em>The Snap Deceit</em>, loved the heat and wind and water spray, but there was something nice about a crowded street. Everyone knew his face, on the sea or on the docks. Here, though, he could pretend to be no one for a few minutes. At least until he arrived at his appointment. Jaemin stopped at a stall selling flowers and trinkets. He flirted with the seller until she knocked a silver piece off the gold brooch that had caught his eye.</p><p>The street market spilled over into a round forum where performers tended to rule the day—usually after arguing amongst themselves. Jaemin had gotten to see a particularly interesting standoff between a flautist and a sword swallower the last time he was in town. Today, though, the space appeared to have been split reasonably; a small band played on one side while a beautiful dancer improvised to any music they played across the way.</p><p>Jaemin drifted closer. He truly was beautiful; hair like Jaemin’s favorite rainbows brushed sun-kissed skin and sparkling brown eyes as he twirled and drifted through the air. The boy caught his eye and winked. He turned in the next moment, still managing to make it seem as though they’d shared a long gaze. Charming; dangerous. Just the kind of person Jaemin liked. He stayed through the end of the set.</p><p>His appointment had to be arriving soon. Jaemin made for the edge of the forum, where an open awning allowed for some tables in and around the supporting stone columns. He’d almost reached the edge of the building when something brushed his side, light as a bird.</p><p>Jaemin grabbed the hand trying to pick his pocket hard enough to hurt a little. He plastered on a smile as he turned. “What do you think you’re doing, darling?”</p><p>The pretty dancer smiled back, all teeth. “Me? I’m just heading out to get lunch.” He waved at the staging area with his free hand. The wrist Jaemin still held twisted, looking for a way out. He was clever, but Jaemin was stronger. “I’ve worked so hard today, I think I deserve it.”</p><p>“Ah, yes. You danced very well.” Jaemin let his smile turn a little more genuine. It was true, after all. “You do deserve a meal, I’m sure. On my coin?”</p><p>“What?” The dancer shrugged. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, sir. I might have brushed you but I’m sure it was an accident.”</p><p>“Right.”Jaemin pulled the gilt brooch from his purse. “You weren’t looking for this?”</p><p>The dancer narrowed his eyes. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”</p><p>Jaemin rubbed his thumb along the dancer’s wrist. “I saw you eyeing while you were dancing. I’m not so gullible that I think it was just my pretty face that had you looking at me so often.”</p><p>The dancer fluttered his eyelashes. “But it is a pretty face.”</p><p>“I know.” Jaemin snorted. Such commitment. “You’re very good, I’ll give you that. But why not try calling for help, if you’re so sure it was an accident?”</p><p>The dancer had stopped trying to pull his wrist away. He shrugged again. “What’s the point? Someone like me, no one would want to listen.” He narrowed his eyes at Jaemin. “Why haven’t you called for someone, if you’re so sure I’m a pickpocket.”</p><p>Jaemin gave an easy shrug. He wasn’t about to discuss why he never wanted to meet peacekeepers in this lifetime. “I admire skill. You’re very good.” He thought a little more. “In fact …” He held up the brooch, just out of the dancer’s reach. “I might just give it to you. As a tip, for the show.”</p><p>The dancer’s eyes were so narrow, it was a miracle he could still see anything. “After I tried to—you think I tried to rob you, why would you give me anything?”</p><p>“As I said, you’re very good.” Jaemin wiggled the brooch. “I’ll trade you for it.”</p><p>“What do you want?” The dancer tensed up slightly, still watching him warily.</p><p>“Your name.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Tell me your name, and I’ll give you this. Since you seem to want it so much.” It would look very good against that hair, with his skin, but that was neither here nor there.</p><p>The dancer watched him a little longer. “Why?”</p><p>Jaemin tipped his head to one side. “Neither of us wants to bother the peacekeepers for this. It’s my word against yours, right? I figure I owe you something for the entertainment, anyway—I wasn’t lying when I say you dance very well. But it’s a little generous to just give you something I bought for myself, so … tell me your name.”</p><p>The dancer pursed his lips. “Let go of me first.”</p><p>Jaemin opened his hand. Surprisingly enough, the dancer didn’t run immediately. He flexed his hand, working it in a circle, all the while keeping an eye on Jaemin. Jaemin didn’t move. “Lee Donghyuck. Is my name.”</p><p>Jaemin flashed a grin. He held out the brooch. “As promised, Lee Donghyuck. Be a little more careful when you pick your targets, hm? I grew up keeping myself safe from thieves.”</p><p>Donghyuck snatched the brooch. “I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.” But it held a different edge, this time. He examined the brooch closely. “Pretty.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Donghyuck eyed him again. “What’s your name?”</p><p>“Me?” Jaemin smirked. “I’m afraid that’s private information.”</p><p>“Excuse me? I gave you mine.”</p><p>“For the price of a brooch.” Jaemin nodded to it. “You’ll have to earn mine some other way.” The clock tower over in the center of town rang noon. “And some other time, I’m afraid. I have an appointment to get to.” He gave a sardonic bow. “Take care, Lee Donghyuck.”</p><p>Donghyuck just waved, but Jaemin felt those eyes on him as he made his way over to the tables. His appointment was on time, luckily, sitting at one of the tables nearest the columns.</p><p>Jaemin sat across from Prince Jeno. The boy seemed to be trying to hide his identity—no guards in the vicinity, though that dancer was much closer now than he had been and Jaemin’s men had positioned themselves at strategic points around the forum—but he held himself like a royal even in plain clothes. “I heard you wanted to see me?”</p><p>“Yes. Hi.” Jeno fidgeted. “Did they tell you why I asked for a meeting?”</p><p>Jaemin just shrugged. He made it a habit not to give away information that could benefit him.</p><p>“Right.” Jeno set a bag on the table. The dancer drifted closer in Jaemin’s periphery. “So. I have this enchanted treasure map that no one’s been able to read. I was told you have some kind of magic sight. I need you to read it for me; you won’t be able to retrieve the treasure on your own, but if you help me I’ll split it with you.”</p><p>Jaemin blinked. Had this prince grown up in some kind of fantasy where everyone treated each other fairly? How cute. The dancer leaned against a column behind Jeno, far enough from their table not to be suspicious to anyone else, but close enough he could surely hear them. Jaemin crossed his arms over his chest. “I can’t retrieve it, you say?”</p><p>Jeno nodded. “The—I was able to find out this much—the place where this treasure is kept has been locked by my bloodline. I can open it, but you won’t be able to.” He lifted his chin. “So we need each other. I can’t read the map, and you can’t retrieve the treasure. If you help me, I’ll split it with you.”</p><p>He really was naive. It shouldn’t have been cute. Jaemin smirked. “I hope you don’t think I’ll just accept whatever terms you have in mind. You’re asking a pretty hefty favor, and I don’t even know what kind of treasure this is.”</p><p>“It’s a sizable treasure,” Jeno insisted. “There’s plenty for both of us.”</p><p>This prince was interesting, at least. A pretty bird in a cage, but one with spirit. Jaemin leaned onto the table, shirt shifting away from his collarbone. Jeno’s gaze went right to it. He paled—so he hadn’t realized who he was dealing with, had he? Not until he saw the tattoo on Jaemin’s chest. He smirked. “Tell me, prince.” Jeno twitched; the dancer froze, then turned toward Jeno with an even more curious eye. Maybe he’d have to come back for that dancer soon enough. “Why do you need this treasure so badly? Don’t you have plenty of money up in that pretty castle of yours?”</p><p>Jeno grimaced. “I—”</p><p>Someone screamed. “It’s the Tide Turner!” Several more took up the call. The forum descended into chaos, too quickly for Jaemin to follow properly. They couldn’t have just noticed, could they? It had to be too much to hope for, that he had time.</p><p>Jaemin jolted to his feet. His crew coalesced from their hiding spots, looking to him for orders. Palace guards flooded the forum. No time to plan. Jaemin snatched the bag and yanked Jeno to his feet. The dancer lunged for them and Jaemin grabbed him, too.</p><p>“You want your treasure? You’ll have to come with me.”</p><p>Jaemin made sure the bag was secure over his shoulder, where Donghyuck couldn’t reach it, as they ran. He whistled. As he reached the center of the forum, where Donghyuck had been dancing not even an hour before, his crew surrounded him, facing out at the guards. The guards—both what appeared to be Jeno’s personal guards and the reinforcements from the palace or wherever—stopped just out of reach. They leveled heavy guns at the group.</p><p>“Come on, now,” Jaemin projected his voice to reach the one with the most decorated jacket, who looked to be in charge. “You don’t want things to go badly here, do you? Just let us go back to our ship.”</p><p>“I don’t think so,” the man called back. “Give us back the prince, and maybe we’ll lower your sentence just a little.”</p><p>Jaemin pretended to think. “Hm. I don’t actually trust you, so I think I’ll keep him for now. Thanks for trying, though.” One of his men sidled up behind him. Jaemin passed hold of Jeno over to him surreptitiously. Then he slung his other arm over Donghyuck’s front. He was honestly a little surprised Donghyuck hadn’t tried to move or run or do something in the midst of it all. But then, they did have guns pointed at them. “Now, you wouldn’t want to hurt the nice young man, would you? Just let us go.”</p><p>The commander frowned and opened his mouth. Jaemin winked. “Time to turn the tide, hm?”</p><p>They broke and ran. Jaemin made sure to keep Donghyuck in the guards’ sights, but with his crew surrounding them all the dancer should be relatively safe. They dashed through the streets. It wasn’t the most direct route, but Jaemin would rather not lead the guards to the cove where they’d hidden <em>The Snap Deceit</em> if he could help it.</p><p>“I figured out your name,” Donghyuck told him as they ran.</p><p>“Really? I wonder how.”</p><p>Donghyuck laughed. What a strange person. “It explains a lot,” he said. “I’m just an extra body here, aren’t I, Na Jaemin?” They turned a sharp corner. Donghyuck clutched at Jaemin’s waist to keep upright.</p><p>Jaemin shrugged. “I mean. You’re very pretty.”</p><p>It sounded like Donghyuck tried to snort, but he didn’t seem to be used to running so it came out as more of a gasp. “Flattering your hostage? What a gentleman.”</p><p>There wasn’t much time to talk, after. Jaemin sent half his crew one direction and kept his half going the other. Most of the guards split to follow the other half—one of his crew had dressed like him, and they were close enough in stature that he’d guess the guards mixed them up from behind. Jaemin took them right back to the ship after that. He passed Donghyuck off to Renjun. Jeno stood sullen under Sungchan’s arm. The rest of the crew trickled in. When he had counted the last of his people, Jaemin swung onto the ship. Jeno’s satchel bumped his hip gently. “Get those two aboard and stash them in my cabin. I don’t want them seen until we’re safely away.”</p><p>The rest of the crew scrambled aboard. Jeno looked mildly horrified. Donghyuck still looked more curious than anything. What went on in that criminal head of his? Jaemin made for the  helm. Yangyang slung himself over Jaemin’s shoulders from behind.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Someone noticed that big, bad me was talking to the precious prince, I guess.” Jaemin called out orders and manned the wheel as the ship got underway. “We’ll deal with it.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure we will.” Yangyang had to be grinning. “This will be the most fun we’ve had on a job in ages. I can’t wait.”</p><p>Jaemin rolled his eyes, but Yangyang’s energy was infectious. “We’ll see. Go talk to Shotaro about rations for the next little while.” Yanyang grumbled a little, but went off to do as he was told.</p><p>He’d just have to make the best of it.</p><p>***</p><p>Donghyuck didn’t fight the pirate’s hold on his arm as they boarded the ship. His talents lay in misdirection and speed, not strength. The prince might have stood a chance, but so far he seemed to be more looks than brains even if his muscles were impressive. At least the pirate was polite as they marched across the deck.</p><p>The ship was nice, too. Donghyuck had been hearing stories about <em>The Snap Deceit </em>for years; they all made it sound like the worst of ghost ships, but the deck they marched across looked sturdy and practically gleamed from a recent cleaning. He didn’t know what any of the things he was looking at were called, but ropes decorated the sides of the ship and rose around the masts in complicated lines and knots. The sails were pretty. It was far from the worst place Donghyuck ever been. The pirates didn’t even tie them up when they locked them in—had the Tide Turner said this was his room? It would make sense—in the captain’s rooms. Prince Jeno prowled the length of the room with a scowl. As though that would do anything. Donghyuck sat on the bed. It was a nice, soft bed with expensive sheets. Apparently piracy was the good life.</p><p>“You might as well sit, your highness.” Donghyuck patted the bed and threw in a wink for good measure. “We’ll probably be in here for a while.”</p><p>That got him a confused look as the prince continued to pace. Well, if he was going to be like that, Donghyuck didn’t have to be deferential—in his own mind, at least. He grinned.</p><p>“Why are you so calm?”</p><p>Donghyuck cocked his head. “Hm?”</p><p>Jeno waved at Donghyuck’s … everything, apparently. “We were just taken hostage! By pirates! We’re locked in a pirate’s bedroom, and you’re just sitting on his bed.” He narrowed his eyes. “You aren’t in on this, are you? I saw you by our table before and didn’t think anything of it, but the Dark Captain paid attention to you, didn’t he?”</p><p>Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “That’s just because I’m cute.” It wasn’t even a lie, not entirely—the captain had definitely checked him out both before and after Donghyuck had tried to pick his pockets. Donghyuck couldn’t blame him, either. “No, I’m probably collateral damage. Or maybe our fair captain just likes the look of me, who knows. Unlike your gracious majesty, however, I know how this goes. They’re not going to let us out until they’re safely away, but if they put us in a bedroom instead of the brig, we’re probably fine.” He waved his free wrists. “They didn’t even tie us up.”</p><p>Jeno frowned. “Even so—”</p><p>“Even so, what, your highness? Didn’t you want to go to sea?” Donghyuck grinned at Jeno’s shocked look. He’d said he noticed Donghyuck earlier, should he really be surprised that Donghyuck was listening in? Jaemin had known, he was almost sure. “Yes, I was close enough to hear you. You want some treasure and you need the great captain’s sight powers to read it, but you wanted to go with him to retrieve the treasure, didn’t you?”</p><p>“That was—I—not like this!” Jeno finally sat on the edge of the bed. He growled. “It would have been later, once we knew where it was, once I’d had time to prepare and sneak away.” He waved a hand. “Certainly not like this, dragged away as a public spectacle. Everyone will know where I am, they’ll be looking for me. It isn’t safe even if the pirates don’t mean us actual harm.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Donghyuck stretched. “Well, it’s done now. You may as well make the best of it.”</p><p>Jeno eyed him. “How would you suggest we do that?”</p><p>The captain’s room really was nice. Donghyuck stood. “Let’s get comfortable in here, first off. Then when the darling captain comes to talk to us, you negotiate with him for your treasure thing and I look for a job offer.” He went over to the bookshelf. He’d never been that much of a reader, but the captain’s selection looked pretty decent.</p><p>“A job offer?”</p><p>Dongyhuck looked over his shoulder, making sure to smolder a little. “I’m a thief, darling, a pirate’s ship isn’t a bad place to be.” And he’d always liked the ocean. Maybe he could convince Jaemin he needed a good magical thief. Or at least someone to flirt with; the captain wasn’t at all bad on the eyes.</p><p>Jeno groaned and flopped back to the bedspread. Donghyuck laughed. Oh, this was going to be so fun.</p><p>***</p><p>Jeno bolted off the bed as soon as he noticed  the door opening. Donghyuck didn’t seem to care. What a confusing boy. The door swung wider, revealing the Tide Turner. He really was so handsome, even now that Jeno knew who he really was. Jaemin smirked at him. “Hello again, Prince.”</p><p>Jeno tried not to react to that. “What do you want?”</p><p>Jaemin raised an eyebrow. “I think you know what I want, don’t you? You had so many suggestions earlier.”</p><p>Jeno opened his mouth, but couldn’t find any words. Donghyuck giggled. Jaemin glanced over; the two shared a look. Jeno wasn’t sure he wanted to know what it meant.</p><p>“Why should I trust anything you say? You kidnapped me. What I want is to be set free.”</p><p>Jaemin snorted. He took a seat at the desk in the corner. Jeno had been tempted to go through it, after Donghyuck had convinced him to look around the room. He hadn’t wanted to risk being caught, however. “And I would like to make it out to the open sea without being murdered or arrested for doing something you asked me to do, highness.” He waved the map scroll. “Or did you forget you’re the one who wanted to meet?”</p><p>Jeno ground his teeth. His ears burned.</p><p>“What do you want, then?” Donghyuck sat up, watching Jaemin intently.</p><p>Jaemin’s smile seemed sharper, though Jeno hadn’t realized that was possible after the smirk he’d gotten at first. “I want what I was promised.” He gestured to Jeno with the scroll. “A portion of the treasure this leads to after reading it for his highness here. You argued that you needed to come along, didn’t you? I can’t just drop you in a port and move on, even if your precious treasure didn’t need you to get it.” He turned to face Jeno more fully. “You’re asking me to commit crimes to get this treasure of yours. I admit I’m a criminal, but I don’t want to be chased after for something I’m doing for the royal family. That includes this.” He twirled a finger. “Is that fair?”</p><p>Jeno wanted to scream. He wanted to storm out and demand to be taken back, but … Jaemin wasn’t wrong. He was asking for a lot of risk—more, now that Jeno was actually on the ship. Jeno shifted uncomfortably.</p><p>“What exactly are you asking for?”</p><p>Jaemin tapped the scroll with a finger. “I’ll barter with you over shares of the treasure when we know what it is, but understand that I’m arguing on behalf of my entire crew. I want a pardon for whatever I have to do to get this for you—your government can fight with me all it wants about other things, but this? I’m not going to be hunted for something I’m doing for a prince.” He smirked. “That includes our little adventure getting to the ship.” He held up a hand before Jeno could speak. “I know you didn’t ask for it, but it’s resulting in you getting what you want, so. You’ll write a letter to your family, explaining that you escaped or that I let you go, but that you’ve decided to go traveling on your own. Whatever you can come up with that’s convincing. Once we’re done, you can reappear at the palace with your new treasure and do whatever you want with it, as long as you make sure no one’s coming after me about it.” Jaemin fixed him with a stare. Jeno shivered. “Does that sound fair to you?”</p><p>It sounded disturbingly like his original plan, except for the hostage and letter parts. And the part where he would have to return to the palace properly. Jeno forced his hands to unclench. A quiet escape after ensuring his end of the deal would still be better than disappearing during such a loud kidnapping. “Fine. But we will revisit the question of shares.”</p><p>“Of course.” Jaemin smirked. He waved the map. “Now, I had a chance to look at this while we were getting underway. Don’t you want to know what I learned?”</p><p>Well. Jeno nodded slowly.</p><p>As it turned out, he’d learned a lot. Jaemin laid out the map on the floor between them and sat in front of it, pointing out markers that only he could see. There were wards and traps and layers even beyond what Jeno could have guessed. He frowned at the map. Was it really worth it? Risking a whole ship’s worth of people just so he could find the money to make a life for himself? Was he truly so selfish?</p><p>Jeno shook himself. It wasn’t just for him. So it had to be worth it.</p><p>Donghyuck bolted up from where he’d slouched against the headboard. “That sounds like a lot of traps.”</p><p>Jaemin glanced at him. Some hair was sticking to his neck. Jeno looked away. “Very probably, yes.” He cocked his head. “Why? Are you interested?”</p><p>Donghyuck grinned. “Not just interested. I used to do wards when I cased houses, before I decided pickpocketing was easier.” He pointed at the map. “I can get you in.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Donghyuck nodded firmly. “If you can get me details about the wards and traps beforehand, even better, but it’s really just a matter of reading the protections and reversing them.” A smirk. “Though a lot of people can’t do it.”</p><p>“How do you know I don’t already have someone for this kind of thing?”</p><p>“Whoever you have isn’t as good as me,” Donghyuck shot back. It would have sounded cocky, but the utter confidence in his voice, his face, down to his stance was very convincing. He’d gotten very close to their table without anyone else noticing, earlier. Maybe he wasn’t all talk. “Besides, I’ve heard about you. You don’t usually do things like this. I’d guess you don’t have a specialist for this kind of thing—your area is other ships or natural landmarks, not buildings.”</p><p>They stared at each other. Jeno held his breath. Finally, Jaemin nodded. “Say that’s true, what are you offering?”</p><p>“I’ll get in and get the treasure for you,” he waved at the scroll, “but I want compensation.”</p><p>“Of course you do.” Jaemin almost looked fond, but that was ridiculous. Why would he be fond of a thief he’d met mere hours ago? Why was Jeno even paying attention to all this? “What do you think you’re worth?”</p><p>Donghyuck smirked. “Whatever you pay your crew, I’m sure I’m worth at least half again as much.”</p><p>Jaemin snorted. “You’re confident, aren’t you? You don’t even know what I pay the crew.”</p><p>Donghyuck shrugged. “I’m willing to barter, if you’d like.” He gave a sly grin. “I won’t even trade you for information like your name, Jaemin.”</p><p>Jaemin laughed. “You’re cute. We can talk about it later.” He glanced at Jeno. “We good?”</p><p>Jeno nodded. Jaemin stood, waving a hand at his desk. The scroll had disappeared sometime between Donghyuck bringing up his terms and Jaemin standing. Blank paper, quills, and a bottle of ink rested on the desktop. “Let me know if you need anything else. Once you’ve written a convincing letter, we’ll stage something at the next port to make sure it gets back to your family.” He grinned. “Then we’ll really get to travel.”</p><p>Jeno waited until Jaemin had stepped further away to sit. He sighed. What could he even say? Donghyuck followed Jaemin to the door, leaving Jeno to it.</p><p>Jeno picked up the quill and stared at the paper. Jaemin and Donghyuck were talking about something behind him, too quiet for him to hear easily. Jeno pulled his mind away. He had to figure out something to tell his parents that wouldn’t alarm them, something to tell Jisung that would reassure him about their own plans. Maybe he could get Jaemin’s person to sneak a second letter in? Maybe they had some way of keying phrases so only certain people could see them. He should have set up some kind of code with Jisung when he had the chance, but he hadn’t exactly been given a choice in the matter. He put the quill back down.</p><p>Donghyuck passed in his periphery after the door closed. Jeno grumbled to himself. It sounded like Donghyuck was rolling around on the sheets behind Jeno. It reminded him of the last time he’d been out of the palace, ages ago. They had gone on a state visit and Jisung had gotten lost. Their parents hadn’t noticed. Jeno had had to go and find him.</p><p>Jeno picked up the quill again. He had an idea.</p><p>***</p><p>Jaemin waited until they were too far from shore for anyone to swim back before he went back to his cabin. Jeno still sat by the window, but Donghyuck seemed to find Jaemin’s knickknacks quite interesting.</p><p>Neither noticed him. Jaemin leaned on the door frame. “Would you like to see the rest of the ship?”</p><p>Both startled; Donghyuck turned and grinned, while Jeno tried to pretend he hadn’t moved.</p><p>“You mean we can leave?” Donghyuck tried to peer past Jaemin. Jaemin held back a grin; he wasn’t monstrously tall, but he was big enough to block most of the doorway. All Donghyuck would end up seeing was more of his shoulder. But maybe that was the point? This close, Jaemin could follow the paths made by moles on his cheeks into a little constellation. But there would be time for that later, if he wanted to ponder it.</p><p>“You aren’t prisoners.” Jaemin straightened, just in case Donghyuck actually wanted to see something. “I don’t have much space for anyone who isn’t crew,” at least, not anywhere close and comfortable, “so this cabin is probably the best place for you to sleep, but the intent was never for you to stay in here. Go wherever you want except the kitchens; Shotaro’s scary when you mess with his food.” He held out a hand. “If you’re done with the letter, I’ll give it to my Renjun, my first mate. He’ll take it onshore with the rest of our mail when we get to the next port.”</p><p>Jeno held up the letter, properly folded and sealed. “I would appreciate if no one read this until it arrives at its intended destination.”</p><p>Clever prince, even if he was insulting Jaemin’s men. Jaemin took the letter. “I’ll let them know. Any other requests? We should be able to land within the next few days, though only Renjun will be going ashore until we’re certain it’s safe.”</p><p>Jeno shook his head.</p><p>Donghyuck poked Jaemin’s shoulder. He was wearing the brooch pinned to his shirt, just under his collarbone. Just where Jaemin’s tattoo was. “So we can go outside now, yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Jaemin stepped out of the doorway. “I can show you around, if you’d like.”</p><p>Donghyuck nodded vigorously; Jeno did not, though he looked a little more curious than before. Jaemin backed into the hall. “Come on, then.”</p><p>In the end, he didn’t actually get very far with a tour. His cabin had a little hall leading to the stairwell, but neither seemed to notice the small doors on either side. And once they got to the main deck, neither boy seemed interested in going anywhere else. Donghyuck dashed to the side, sticking his head out into the breeze. Jeno barely moved, but he turned until he had stared at everything. Jaemin leaned against the mizzenmast to watch.</p><p>Renjun sidled up to him while Jeno slowly made his way to Donghyuck’s side of the ship. “Is that the letter?”</p><p>Jaemin handed it over. “I’ve been asked to make sure you know that no one should read it before it gets to the palace.”</p><p>“Where it will no doubt be read by fifty people before it gets to the actual royal family?” And he would know. Renjun sniffed. “I don’t suppose you told him that I’m not in the business of reading other people’s mail.”</p><p>“Nah, I didn’t think he’d believe me.” Donghyuck grabbed Jeno’s wrist, pulling him closer to the edge. Jeno didn’t seem to mind. “You can, though, if you like.”</p><p>“I doubt it matters, really. He can think what he likes of us, he’s not going to be here that long.” Renjun side-eyed him. “He’s not. Right?”</p><p>Jeno said something that made Donghyuck laugh. Jaemin straightened. “No, I doubt it. Unless his plans involve running away from home to join a pirate crew, which I think we can all agree is doubtful.”</p><p>But he really did look nice, standing next to Donghyuck on the deck of Jaemin’s ship. He shook his head at the look on Renjun’s face. “Don’t start with me. They’re both pretty, but that’s nothing new. Half our crew is pretty.”</p><p>“Our whole crew is pretty,” Renjun’s voice was dry, “and very capable. They’re also not mysterious princes or dancers who prick at your sense of adventure.”</p><p>Jaemin spread his hands, turning until he could back away from Renjun. “My whole life is adventure, Junnie. Do I really need a little more?” He slipped back before Renjun could smack him, laughing. Jaemin crossed the deck toward the pretty boys. It couldn’t hurt to start planning for one more adventure.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is! This prompt grabbed me by the throat and said "Write." So here we are. In the hope of keeping myself sane I decided to write more of an intro to the world, but I hope it was entertaining! I'd love to come back and write nominhyuck's full story someday ... it's just Long. Hopefully I'll be able to come back to this soon. Let me know what you thought :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>